


Ludzie Zmieniają Ludzi - Rilaya

by Marianna2006



Category: Disney - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianna2006/pseuds/Marianna2006
Summary: Maya Hart jest rozpieszczoną i zbuntowaną nastolatką z bogatymi rodzicami. Często nie panuje nad emocjami, przez co dochodzi do bójek. Jej ojciec często wyciąga ją z kłopotów pieniędzmi. Chodzi z najgorętszą dziewczyną w szkole, Missy Bradford. Czy gdy do szkoły dołączy nowa uczennica Riley Matthews, życie Mayi zacznie się zmieniać?Riley Matthews to zamknięta w sobie, śliczna i mądra dziewczyna. Przeniosła się do nowej szkoły, ponieważ była gnębiona przez koleżankę. Pewnego dnia prawie doszło do tragedii. W tej samej szkole, zaczyna pracę jej ojciec. Jak potoczy się jej życie gdy pozna Mayę Hart, równie okrutną jak jej była dręczycielka?Maya - 18 lat ( klasa 2 liceum )Lucas - 17 lat  ( klasa 1 liceum )Riley - 17 lat ( klasa 2 liceum )Farkle - 17 lat ( klasa 2 liceum )Missy - 17 lat ( klasa 2 liceum)Zay - 18 lat ( klasa 3 liceum )Smackle - 17 lat ( klasa 2 inna szkoła )Vanessa - 17 lat ( klasa 2 inna szkoła )Josh - 20 lat ( student )
Relationships: Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux/Vanessa, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews, Missy Bradford/Lucas Friar, Missy Bradford/Maya Hart





	Ludzie Zmieniają Ludzi - Rilaya

**Author's Note:**

> Dostępne też na Wattpadzie  
> Sabcarpenter_pl

Pov Maya 

Budzę się rano i czuję Missy na moim ramieniu. Ani moi, ani jej rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko temu że u siebie nocujemy. Twierdzą że będziemy razem do końca życia. Ona niestety też tak twierdzi. Nudzi mnie bycie z jedną osobą na raz. Od czasu do czasu robię skok w bok i zdradzę Missy z jakąś dziewczyną. Mam pewność że ze mną nie zerwie. Mam bogatych starych i jestem popularna w szkole i w mieście. Dzięki mnie, ma ustawioną dobrą pozycje. Missy wie że ją zdradzam, jakoś bardzo się z tym nie kryje więc nie dziwię się że prędzej czy później ona się o tym dowiaduje. 

\- Hej Missy, wstawaj. Czas do szkoły - sama dziwię się że to mówię 

\- Okej - podniosła się i mnie pocałowała 

Odwzajemniłam pocałunek i muszę przyznać że całowanie i seks z nią jest doskonały. 

Wstałyśmy i poszłyśmy się ubierać. Missy ma u mnie trochę swoich ubrań właśnie na takie sytuacje. Gdy byłyśmy gotowe wsiadłyśmy do mojego samochodu i pojechałyśmy do szkoły. 

Wszyscy witali się z nami gdy szłam z nią za rękę po korytarzu. Typowo.  
Obie miałyśmy na pierwszej lekcji matematykę. Wpadłam na pewien pomysł. 

Wciągnęłam ją do kantorka woźnego, oparłam o szafki i zaczęłam całować.  
Najpierw w usta a potem w dół po szyi. Widziałam że ledwo powstrzymuje jęki. Kiedy zaczęłam ściągać jej bluzkę, odsunęła się i zapytała.

\- Zdążymy? 

\- Bez problemu. Najlepiej przestań już mówić - znów zaczęłam ją całować. 

Tym razem sama ściągła swoją bluzkę, więc zaczęłam całować jej brzuch i odpinać guziki w jej spodniach. 

Nigdy nie zamykam kantorka na klucz. To że ktoś może nas przyłapać, podnieca mnie jeszcze bardziej... 

Całą lekcję spędziłyśmy w kantorku. Szłam korytarzem i dyrektor zaczął mówić coś przez radiowęzeł. 

\- Uczennica Maya Hart, proszona do gabinetu dyrektora

\- Co znowu kurwa - powiedziałam pod nosem i ruszyłam w stronę biura.  
Pod drodzę kilka osób dopytywało co się stało. 

Cóż w wyborze odpowiedzi na "co nabroiła Maya Hart " mieściły się :  
Seks na terenie szkoły  
Pobicie  
Kłótnie z nauczycielami  
Ucieczka z lekcji  
Papierosy, narkotyki lub alkohol 

Zapukałam do biura dyrektora i weszłam kiedy otrzymałam odpowiedź. Usiadłam na krześle naprzeciw dyrektora i patrzyłam na niego obojętnym wzrokiem 

\- Powiedziałbym że "dziwisz się pewnie dlaczego Cię tu wezwałem" ale pewnie już przyzwyczaiłaś się przez tyle lat. 

\- Nic nie zrobiłam, nikogo nie biłam, niczego nie brałam, nie piłam lub paliłam. 

\- Nie o to chodzi. - teraz to się zdziwiłam - Do waszej klasy dołącza nowa uczennica. A jako że jesteś przewodniczącą klasy, twoim zadaniem jest oprowadzenie jej i zapoznanie z klasą. 

\- Luz, gdzie ona jest? - mam wywalone na nowych uczniów. Zaprowadzę ją pod klase i się zmywam. 

Dyrektor dał znak sekretarce aby wpuściła ucznia. Usłyszałam że drzwi się otwierają. Odwróciłam się i wtedy zobaczyłam brunetkę...


End file.
